


Elizabeta's memories

by chiaravargas93



Series: Hetalia [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Childhood Friends, F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Regret, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaravargas93/pseuds/chiaravargas93
Summary: She have many chance but now it's over and she is left with only regret and memories.





	Elizabeta's memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is obvious but hetalia do not belong To me , English is not my native language i have used a translator website so sorry for the fault.

It's over now.  
Their long and tumultuous story ends.  
Gilbert will marries lovina vargas and that Elizabeta will found out through rumours and curious friends.

Sometimes she wonder how did they get to this ?  
How they could let their relationships become what they are now they have gone from childhood friends and rivals to strangers and enemies .  
Deep inside she knows that it's her fault since she started dating roderick she treated Gilbert like an insect under her shoes.  
She was the first to abandon their relationships and cut the thread but she never thought there would come a day when he would do the same.  
She took him for granted she know it now, and for that there were only memories of a time that was now over , regrets and what if ? 

~ - " Elizabeta here is our new neighbor Gilbert " - " hello you want to play knights ? " - " the awesome me will play the role of the bestest group of knights of all time the teutonic knights of the awesome Prussia "  
\- " Who allowed you to choose who plays what this is my house ?  
\- " And the Hungarian magyars are a lot better " - " Everything you say is wrong girly Man you're really unawesome "  
\- " However of course the awesome me choose because i'm obviously the best of the two of us " - " which is girly ? "  
\- " Well, it's simple, you can choose if you catch me ! " ( Start running)  
\- " Hey wait for me " (ran after her )  
~  
\- " Gilbert I'm going to die my chest hurts and I bleed "  
\- " what ??? "  
\- " It's not possible the awesome me will heal you "  
( touch his chest)  
\- " you see i ...... "  
\- " Ehhhhhhhhh why isn't it flat ???? " - " You are a boy, aren't you ??? '  
" You have a dick aren't you ?? " - " Of course what are you asking such stupid questions ? "  
\- " Everyone knows that dick grows up with the years ! "  
\- "...." (sigh)  
~  
" Gilbert my parents want me to marry Roderick Edelstein , because we are in debt and in bankroot and that roderick's family is wealty so i have to marry him "

\- " don't worry lizzie The awesome me is going to get you out of there "  
\- " there's no way you're going to marry that pansy edelstein "  
\- " Gilbert it's for the sake of my family " - " but it's Roderick lizzie Roderick !!!! This boy is the king of the prick" ( slap him )  
\- " how can you be so selfish ? Don't you dare talk trash about my soon - to - be - husband he could only see the fiery green eyes of his childhood friend , the eyes of a warrior when she fought against him for the guy that she used to dislike . She doesn't see the hurtful look in his eyes because of her action he doesn't think that she see can see him anymore "  
~  
\- " Elizabeta let's play !!! "  
\- " This moron Roderick can't have made the awesome manly girl disappear under this annoying girl lady like i know that she's still here " -" let go hunt with me for the sake of the old good time "  
\- " let me go gilbert i have a date with rodderick " ~  
\- " Let elope Eliza this graceful sweet woman isn't you you doesn't have to play a role for roderick and the society "  
-"I have changed gilbert you should too we're not a child anymore " ~ He can only stand and watch the woman that he loved for year stand on the alter with at her side a man that will never love her for what she truly is . To anyone else gilbert is a fool , an idiot who know only how to joke .  
Only him know that he is like a joker a watcher who hide everything inside a mask and who observe the people .  
He knew that elizabeta have worked really hard for change her nature for roderick .  
He can only hide the though deep inside that if this was him who will be by her side he will accept every part of her.  
She was truly beautiful in white , brightful with but he could only feel an headache at the though that he will never allowed to pass his old age with her . When they were younger they loved to play harry potter .  
Now he can only feel that he can understand severus snape a character that he used to dislike . Because he doesn't understand what he can't just move on , when lily Evans doesn't even want him as a friend anymore , don't even think as a lover .  
Now he understand snape when he watch the love of his life marry his worst ennemy.  
He can't let go his love for her and it hurt really it hurt more than anything .  
~  
\- " Elizabeta comes back , i miss you "  
\- " You can be with this ashole but we don't have to be stranger . "  
\- " What do i have to invade you're house just to see you. "  
\- " We are friend aren't we ? "  
\- " When we we're younger you have promise me that you will always be by my side when old fritz is dead. " - " So why are you not here with me ? "  
~  
\- "Come on Eliza we both know you're more than that " ~  
\- "Goodbye Elizabeta ich liebe dich , i'm going to the army "  
\- "I bet that you must be joyful you don't have to see me anymore, i won't bother you and edelstein in you're perfect life"  
\- " sorry i'm selfish but i just want to see you one last time "  
~  
-" Eh Elizabeta it's true that gilbert will marry lovina feliciana's sister , the older sister of the girl that roderick and you kept when she was young ? " - "The rumor say that they meet at the army " - " yeah i have heard once that lovina and her grandfather have a fight and that she join the army for prove her grandfather a point " " I know Francis new girlfriend and she told me that Francis said that when they first meet they always fight. "  
\- " i guess that now they warm up at each other and become closer than expected "  
\- " Yeah this is so cute . "  
\- " So does this means that Antonio is free ?! " - " I have always though that he and lovina whould end up together the world is weird "  
\- " Gilbert will what ?  
\- "Didn't you know ? "  
\- " I'm silly of course you know , you know gilbert more longer than francis and Antonio and they are his best friend "  
\- ".... "  
~  
\- "The years go by so fast Elizabeta you know Gilbert for so long and know he's going to get married " - " sorellona will be the best bride ve~ - " Yes there is no doubt about that I am so eager to see lovi in a wedding dress even though she surprised me her long time best friend i would never have seen it coming "  
\- " Why didn't you tell us about that eliza you should be one of the first people at whom Gilbert have told the news "  
-"Elizabeta it's true ve~ lovi is my sister you should have told me that ve~ " - " Feliciana, Emma I don't... "  
\- " You ? "  
\- " No, nothing ..."  
\- "You know what is funny about all this is that i have always thought that you were the one who was going to marry Gilbert Eliza'  
\- " Yes, me too ve~ "  
\- " ..... "  
~


End file.
